April Fool's
by SarcasticSymphony
Summary: It is April Fool's-pranksters galore. Will Hermione be pranked, or worse, will she be pranked by a certain Weasley twin? The twins are in Hermione's seventh year in this fic, as pointed out by a helpful guest reviewer. HG/FW. Complete.


Author's Note: I am so, so, so sorry I deserted you guys for, like, a million years? It's just been really busy around here what with my year end exams, plus my big, imposing, dark, important (do I sound like Snape?) exams coming up this year… so, this may be the last fic I post for quite a long time. I'm _really_ sorry, buds! I promise to write lots after my said important exam. Pinkie promise!

I will update Gifts From Nobody when I have time. I plan to finish the fic soon, don't worry guys!

Disclaimer: I really don't own these cute lil' characters. All credits to J.K. Rowling, who is amazing.

Please review! They are an author's pride and joy. ^_^

* * *

Hermione sighed internally as she hurried through the crowded common room and tried to bury her face in the books carried in her arms as she went by. A mean feat, as her big, bushy mane of brown hair told on her everywhere she went. It really was quite a nuisance.

 _Oh, no._ Hermione tried to dash unnoticed across the Weasley twins, and more importantly, _one_ of the Weasley twins, who were loudly advertising their Canary Creams, and into the portrait hole. Sadly, she failed.

"Hermione, won't you try one of my cream cakes? They're simply delicious!" Fred's arm reached out and caught Hermione as she went by, causing her face to turn the exact colour of the Gryffindor sweater she was wearing. A laughing crowd started to gather around them.

George, complete with a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes party hat and outrageous magenta jumper, waved a Canary Cream in front of Hermione's face. She flushed and tried to struggle out of Fred's strong grip, as close proximity to said Weasley twin was making her quite flustered indeed.

It was Hermione's tiny secret that she had harboured a crush on Fred for most of sixth year and now, in seventh year, it still hadn't disappeared. No one knew, not even Ginny.

"Hermione, please! Won't you try one for _me_? It's my brithday!" Fred pleaded, making his most adorable puppy face. Hermione tried to stop her heart from melting and her legs from turning into jelly, but she failed miserably. Hermione Granger did not welcome failure, and that made her rather annoyed.

"No, Fred. Let me go." Hermione pushed against Fred's firm chest and willed herself not to blush. Happily, she succeeded and Fred released her. "Happy April Fool's, 'Mione!" Fred and George chorused together as she flew through the portrait hole.

She collapsed against a wall and tried to steady her breathing and gather her thoughts. April Fool's. A prankster's dream come true and a bookworm's worst nightmare. She would undoubtedly be approached by dumb people like Ron asking her out on a date only to shout "April Fool's!" while cackling maniacally.

Speaking of boys asking her out on a date, she wouldn't really mind if a ginger-haired twin approached her with the same request.

Hermione mentally chided herself for letting her mind wander to such places as she walked the corridors to the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione calmly buttered herself a piece of bread as Ron threw himself down opposite her. He gave her his most earnest smile which made him look a bit crazy and the same old words flew from his crumb-encrusted lips: "Hermione, will you go on a date with me?"

"No, Ronald."

"April Fool's! Hahahahaha…wait, did you just say no?"

Hermione just smiled and silently bewitched the food on his face to stay there until lunch.

* * *

Hermione carefully turned a page of her book as she sat in the library doing research for History of Magic. She hadn't had any idea that History of Magic would become much more interesting in her seventh year. They were learning about the first witch ever who realized magic and took it on herself to help other wizards and witches like herself.

She sensed a presence cautiously approach her from behind. She closed her eyes and groaned internally. Hopefully…

She opened her eyes not only to realize that it was not who she was hoping for but said presence was Cormac McLaggen and his little fan club was hiding behind the shelves whispering and giggling amongst themselves.

"Hermione, please go on a date with me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Absolutely not, McLaggen. Your attitude makes me want to slam my face into a brick wall and your looks are comparable to those of a troll. Anyway, if you wanted to go on a date, why don't you ask one of your little fangirls over there?"

She said all of this so quickly and quietly that McLaggen did not quite hear her but decided to follow his original plan anyway.

"Happy April Fo-"

"Shame on you! Get out of my library, I say! Is there nothing better for you to do? You, McLaggen! How dare you disturb those minding their own business! _Ilite Ventara!_ '

A horde of angry fruit bats chased McLaggen and his assorted hangers-on out of the library, and Hermione smiled at Madam Pince as she went by. The librarian returned the gesture warmly.

* * *

"Hey, Hermione."

A pair of hands bundled her away from the busy halls and into the shadowy silence of the hidden alcove by the Charms corridor. At first, Hermione struggled, but she soon relaxed when she realized it was only Fred.

"You prat!" she shrieked while delivering a torrent of tiny pummelling blows to his chest and forearms. "You gave me a heart attack!"

"We're sorry, Hermione!" he said, wearing such sincerely apologetic looks on his face that she couldn't help but forgive him…this time.

"I forgive you, but if you do it _again_ I promise you that you will be on the receiving end of some very nasty _experimental_ hexes. By the way, happy birthday"

"Thanks, and calm down, Hermione. I just wanted to give you a surprise."

Hermione's heart started thumping erratically and so loud that she was sure that Fred could hear it. He was standing so close, now, she could feel his body heat radiating off her in waves. Her brain came to the realization that she was stuck alone with a boy as the corridors emptied, and not just any boy. Fred Weasley. And he wanted to give her a surprise.

Even though her brain was fast working itself into overdrive, Hermione forced herself to remain calm and meet Fred's intense gaze. "And what is that, Fred Weasley?"

"I like you."

Hermione went temporarily speechless as she reeled from the information. More to stop herself from embarrassing herself than anything else, she blurted out: "But how do I know you're not just doing a prank on me?"

"I'll demonstrate."

All Hermione could feel was his heated stare on her before the feel of his lips on hers made her existence take on a new meaning. Fred kissed her passionately before sliding his tongue against her lips, making her gasp. His tongue entered her mouth, and a long round of snogging ensued.

Finally, they pulled back, lips swollen and breathing heavily. Surprisingly, Fred spoke first. "So… will you go on a date with me, Hermione?"

Unsurprisingly, Hermione answered. "I would love to, Fred." Then she remembered she was supposed to be in Charms. "Oh no!" she shrieked. Fred knew exactly why she was freaking out and was glad to reassure her on this point.

"You're lucky you didn't go to Charms, Hermione. Large colourful canaries could be rather, let's say, _charming."_

Hermione only managed to look stern for a moment before breaking out in giggles. "You're evil, Fred Weasley."

"It _is_ April Fool's, after all."

* * *

And that's it, buds! I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!

* * *

(A/N) It has been brought to my attention that April Fool's is actually the twins' birthday, which i had forgotten and changed the details of this fic accordingly. I'm so sorry for being a failure. :(


End file.
